Tool holders used for inserting screws, drilling holes or revolving various devices or attachments have been used in the workforce for many years. A typical tool holder will desirably have a clearance between the tool and the tool holder (i.e. a shaft of a tool should be smaller than the hole in the tool holder it is being inserted into) so the tool can be easily inserted and removed from the tool holder. Because some attachments need to be precisely held in position without moving, or shaking around (especially when used with robotically controlled machines or precision placement of objects), there have been various products introduced, (i.e. Gao U.S. Pat. No. 7,740,249) that employ a variety of springs, sleeves and balls. In these devices, all of the components must typically be precisely machined so that the holder works as intended. Since many manufacturers produce such tools and/or tool holders, these manufacturers often use a wide variety of tolerancing for their devices, and thus there is often the chance that some of the tools and/or tool holders may not be held as precisely as intended or desired.